A debt of life
by Trins
Summary: Written for DJ's Birthday birthday challenge on Granger Enchanted. Hermione left London years ago, and now by special request of a unconventional friend returns to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Devlyn. I am not making money from this or any of my other fics.**

**Chapter One:**

The room was dark, the only light being the half moon that sat out in the night sky.

The room was silent, other then the quiet moaning, and the shuddering breathes coming from the now, only occupant in the room.

He couldn't move, he tried, but his body wouldn't co-operate, he knew what had happened and wondered why he was still alive, why he was still able to breath, he wished that he wasn't able to.

The family that they had been sent to kill were still in the house, the mother in the kitchen, the father in the study and here he was in the sitting room, and that's when he realised that even if he had the strength to move, he would not know who to go to first, the body of the small boy's dead mother, or that of his father, and then before another thought could breeze through his mind, darkness consumed him.

He slid in and out of consciousness, for what seemed like forever, the smell was becoming strong, he had seen sunrise and sunset more then once and wondered if he would die before help came, he had calculated that it had been two days since the night the house had been attacked, but no one had come for them, he was alone, and he was dying slowly from blood loss.

he knew that someone would turn up eventually; the attack had come the day before he was meant to return to Grimuald Place, but he was on the floor, covered in blood, and it was not the first time that he thought, maybe no one would miss him, maybe he had been forgotten, even the master spy couldn't live forever.

He hoped it was all a nightmare, something he would wake up from, but the pain was real, the cold he felt was real, and the feelings of loss and betrayal were real. Then as he thought all hope was lost, that no one would come, he heard some noise, a few sudden pops, and he closed her eyes, hoping that it was not anyone coming to finish what had already been started.

He opened his eyes at the sound of his name being called, he could hardly focus, and he wondered if the sounds had been real, or just a hope that he thought he had lost.

"Severus, where are you?"

He knew that voice; it was Remus Lupin. For the first time in two days, he felt adrenalin shoot through his body, and hoped he would be able to move, he had to get to the voice, even if it was the old Lycan.

He pushed himself up, using the couch that he was behind as leverage, he heard the gasps, and realised they had found the dead parents. He needed to get to them, he knew he would pass out again soon, but he got up, he gritted his teeth from the pain.

It took all of his strength and all of his will power, he was up, and he made his way to the wall, and used it to keep himself up, his own blood staining the walls as he slid further towards the kitchen, towards the noise.

As he got to the doorframe, he lost his strength and slid down the wall, with a small thump, as he hit the ground. He tried to call for them, but he couldn't talk, coughing up blood in the attempts.

But it had worked, he heard footsteps getting closer, he heard his name being called again, and then as he saw someone's leg move out from the kitchen and stop beside him, the owner gasping and falling to there knees, he saw a pair of eyes look into his own, and then voices again. He made out the voices, and was happy probably for the first time in his life that the new girl Praxis had been inducted into the order and was intelligent enough to know that even though someone's parents were dead in the next room, that there was nothing she could do for them, but as long as breath was in his body, she could help him.

"We have to get him to St Mungo's," One of them said.

Before Severus could disagree, the darkness overtook him once more.

They say that life flashes before your eyes when you die, but it doesn't.

You are surrounded in darkness, you are alone, your thoughts are all you have, and it is then your hopes and wishes are split in two.

You can't decide, you fear waking up, and then you fear dying, but you still can't decide which it is you want.

And that's when it happens, that's when you make the list, it's like a dream of memories helping you, guiding you to your ultimate fate.

The memories you had tried so hard to forget, the ones of darkness, the most horrible and terrifying moments in your life stroll by, hoping that you will take the easy way out, the decision of dying, of loosing that hope everyone told you to hang on to till the very end.

And then the good memories, the ones you were happy in, but that voice in the back of your mind creeps in, 'were you really happy, or is that what you wanted them to believe?' and as much as you want the voice to stop, you still think about its questions, and you wonder if it would be worth waking up.

And then when you think you have made your mind up, that you have nothing left, that it would make everyone's life better, that you don't have anyone left, that's when that one memory pops up, a pair of eyes, and a smile you have spent years trying to forget and months knowing you will never forget it, trying to store somewhere in the back of your mind, because you can't have it, because it hurts to much to think about it, because you know what everyone will say if and when they find out, and you suddenly realise that if you can open your eyes one last time and see them, then you can't pass without ever wondering will they be ok if you leave them here alone.

And you change your mind, you decide, you will give it one last try, that having life return to you is not a want but a need, and the colour starts returning to the darkness.

He could hear voices around him, and his eyes feeling so heavy opened slightly, moaning in pain as his chest rose and then fell, in his memories it had never hurt to breath as much as it did right now, and he wondered if he was now dreaming, if death had come to him even though he had opted to live even for only a few more minutes, hours or days, he forced the pain away, knowing even all the pain in the world would not stop him seeing those eyes just once more.

Yes it may be something no one ever thinks of, but even the darkest souls have something they need to live for.

A moan came from the bed before them, and everyone turned quickly in time to see his eyes open slightly, and all of a sudden everyone let out a breath that they had been holding for the last few minutes.

"Severus, can you hear us?"

"Water," He coughed out, trying to focus his eyes on the people in front of him.

He didn't know how long he had been out, but he slowly recognised the room to be one inside St Mungos.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Severus Snape was sitting down having a nightcap, when his Dark Mark began to burn._

_He gulped down the remaining liquid from his glass and went to his rooms to don his Death Eater robes and mask, before using his very own secret passage way that took him directly to the gates of Hogwarts, where he touched his wand to the ink imbedded in his skin and apparated to the dark lords side._

_The initial full member meeting lasted for an hour, before the Dark Lord dismissed those beyond his inner circle to rally up new troops for his dark army._

_Once the last 'junior' Death Eater had left, the Dark Lord told his inner circle to sit and listen, for they had a job to do._

"_My loyal servants, tonight we will make a difference in our pureblood world, tonight we will exterminate some of those vile vermin called Mudblood, the enemy and those who fight with and protect their kind."_

_Some excited chatter rang through the chamber at the Dark Lords words._

"_Nott, your group will hit the marked houses to the north, and Lucius, your group with hit the marked houses to the south. You know what is desired from each of you, be gone," The Dark Lord said dismissing his dark soldiers into the night._

_The inner circle bowed in respect and left with the distinct sounds of apparation to their new missions._

_Severus, Lucius, Avery, Lestrange and two others moved through two empty muggle houses before finding any of their intended targets._

_Severus spotted a picture of a small family, a mother, a father and a small boy looking forward, with big smiles on their faces, smiles anyone could tell were anything but faked, and at the moment he laid eyes on the boys picture he knew that their was something special about him, that something was different and needed to be protected._

_The next few moments were the hardest of his life, because in the space of two minutes, he had decided to defy the orders of both the masters of his insignificant, miserable life._

_He waited for the right time and struck, killing the two unknown Death Eaters and Avery, who had their wands pointed to the young boy bound magically in the corner._

_He pulled his emergency portkey from around his neck, unbound the boy and placed said portkey around his neck, activating is a mere second later._

_By the time the boy had disappeared before his eyes, Lucius and Lestrange had not only killed the boys guardians, but had also stumbled across Severus' betrayal. They found him soon after and tortured him. Only leaving when they assumed he would die choking on his own blood and vomit, or would die due to blood loss and the deep wounds they had given him._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

A young frightened boy landed on a four poster bed, in an unknown house.

Lightening lit the sky outside, but darkness continued to fill the room. The boy began to rock back and forth, and started to speak in an ancient tongue.

A multi coloured light flashed into and engulfed the room, and once again the room was dark, and empty.

When the boy opened his eyes again he was pleased to find himself at the side of his saviour Severus Snape.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Devlyn. I am not making money from this or any of my other fics.**

**Chapter two:**

Hermione Granger had been studying to become a medi-witch for the last two years at ERCE, earth religion coalition east in America.

It hadn't been a very difficult choice to make because as soon as she had told Ron, Harry and a few select Order members that she would become a medi-witch and not an Auror, they acted as if she had betrayed them all.

Hermione had decided in that moment, that the world was bigger then 'The Golden Trio', Voldemort and the group of do-gooders under Albus Dumbledore's thumb and had booked the first portkey out of there. She left the next morning leaving a note with the only person she trusted, whom just happened to be the only person no one would consider asking about her and her where abouts, one Severus Snape.

She was sat in her dorm room, after just finishing her last final, when she spotted a familiar owl fly through her window, it landed on her desk and offered her its leg. It was the same owl she had been receiving her only London communication from, it was Severus' owl Titus. Hermione suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of need to return to the place she once called home, a feeling that was well founded if the letter from Severus was anything to go by.

**Hermione,**

**I know this is short notice, but I am in need of your help.**

**I require you to return to London and watch over a new friend of mine.**

**If you are able to come, send an affirmative response with this owl, so I may have a room provided with your requirements.**

**This could be a long term stay, so pack what you need. I will restock whatever you have to leave behind, or lose due to the sudden departure.**

**If able, arrive a.s.a.p. You know I would not ask if it wasn't important.**

**S.S.**

Hermione sent her positive reply and started to pack her belongings. She had a portkey to catch and a new journey to begin.

Seeing Severus Snape for the first time since they had become more then acquaintances was exciting, so exciting she let herself forget about the reasons she had avoided going back to London in the past.

Hermione caught her portkey to the London Ministry of Magic first thing the following morning.

Severus had written one last missive to her the night before, apologising because he would be unable to meet her at the designated arrival area. His house elf would be meeting with her in his place.

One upon a time, that would have made Hermione Granger cross, but over the years she came to realise, that like the fact that you can not make a man pick up his own socks, or clean the house, you can not make a house elf not pick up socks, or do the house work.

The elf was waiting for her just past the wand inspection point, and took her bags, whilst greeting her as she got to him.

The elf gave Hermione a piece of parchment with small spiky hand writing on it, let her memorise what it said and then with a nod from Hermione, made it disintegrate before their very eyes.

Both woman and elf disappeared from the Ministry halls without so much as a pop from the apparation.

When they arrived at Severus' house he was waiting for them.

Without much thought, Hermione ran over and threw her arms around his neck, then began to tell him how glad she was to see him.

Severus could hear nothing but mumbling and the sound of his own blood roaring in his ears.

He finally relaxed enough to place his arms around her in return and welcomed her to his house.

Before he could say anything more then that, the sound of rushed footsteps alerted him to the arrival of the reason he had called for Hermione to return to London in the first place.

"Sev'rus!" the small boy yelled giggling.

Stepping out of each others friendly embrace, Severus introduced Hermione to his new friend, and her new charge.

"Hello, my name is Hermione, what is yours?" She asked getting down on her knees to make it easier for the young boy to see her.

"My name is Devlyn. It is very nice to meet you!" Devlyn answered politely.

"You have very nice manners Devlyn," Hermione commented.

Devlyn smiled widely, "I'm four!" He said proudly. "How old are you?" He asked.

Before Hermione had the chance to answer Severus chuckled and pulled Devlyn up into his arms.

"You are very cheeky for such a small person. You never ask a lady how old she is," Severus said, his tone gruff to most people, but playful to those who knew him well.

The first week was the hardest for both Severus and Hermione.

Hermione found that the natural instinct to preserve the life of the people she lived with, kicked in very fast, it was very helpful when it came to keeping everyone in the house happy and healthy.

Severus' problem was that every time he saw Hermione kiss a newly plastered knee, or comfort Devlyn because he missed the other people from his life prior to the raid, was one more thing to make Severus realise that he had lived a life of solitary for far too long. And that he was slowly falling in love with Hermione and Devlyn and what they stood for. Family.

No, Severus Snape, was not going soft. He was still a mean, sarcastic son of a bitch. But that didn't mean that he didn't have a heart. It just meant that he had listened to Albus Dumbledore one too many times and let him manipulate him into thinking that he wasn't good enough to deserve a family.

Severus brought these thoughts to the fore front of his mind every time Dumbledore told him that he was responsible for the man Severus has become, and that he still owed him his life, not to mention that he has a life long debt to society, to make up for the wrong he did for the first half of his life.

In Albus Dumbledore's language, that meant Severus Snape was a very good lap dog and would do as he is told, or he would be taken to the pound, and possibly put down.

**Chapter three: **

Hermione Granger had been feeling different for the last few weeks, and what ever it was, was getting stronger, the closer it got to her birthday.

She also had a feeling that she was being watched and tested at times.

Hermione had no idea just how right she was.

Hecate was watching over her son Devlyn, and his new friends. She had over heard the tale of these mortals saving and protecting her son.

She owed them a life, and she always made good on her debts.

Just before she was going to appear and take her son back, she looked over at Hermione and saw something that changed everything.

He would be safe here, now she knew why her son was so happy around this particular pair of mortals. He sensed the difference in them like she could now.

She would do what was needed and then return for her son. Being who she was, she knew no-one should mess with destiny, or the powers that be. In other words, everything happens for a reason, and she had to let this play out.

The day of Hermione's birthday the tri celebrated well into the afternoon, with food, drink and games that Devlyn could take part in.

Unfortunately, it was cut short when Severus suddenly stiffened and cursed.

His mark was burning for the first time since the night he had rescued Devlyn, and he knew he had to go and explain his actions to the Dark Lord, or be killed.

He left instructions with Hermione and sent a missive to the Order informing them that their spy had been called back into action, then prepared himself mentally and physically before touching his wand to his mark and disapperating to the location of the Dark Lord.

When he appeared before the Dark Lord he got on his knees and bowed his head as a sign of submission.

"My Lord, you have called for me!" Severus stated as a question.

As the clock struck midnight a distinct pop sounded through the house.

Hermione rose from the dining table calmly, with two phials of potion, because she feared the worst was about to be faced.

She found Severus unconscious on the floor of his study.

She poured one of the phials of liquid down his throat, the blood replenishing potion, and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calmly think of what to do next.

What Hermione failed to notice was that a new power that came from within knew exactly what to do.

When she opened her eyes and looked down, she was surprised to see her hands, which she had set on Severus' body, began to emit a small controlled light. It was as if they were glowing.

When she moved her hands, she realised that one of the major wounds that her hand had been concealing, was closed up, nearly completely healed.

When she focused her mind and body on the task of healing Severus and moved her hands over the necessary wounds, they slowly began to heal him.

It didn't take long for him to look fully healed, but what Hermione hadn't counted on was that the feat of healing him exhausted her, physically, mentally and magically. Hermione passed out beside Severus, whom was slowly regaining consciousness, unsure of what had just occurred.

Hermione opened her eyes two days later and found a worried pair of onyx eyes staring back at her.

"Hi," Hermione said gruffly, her throat very dry from disuse.

"Hello, Hermione, you finally decided to join us I see!" Severus replied dryly.

"Mia!" Devlyn screamed happily as he jumped on the bed next to her.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days, two very long days,"

Looking over to Devlyn both Hermione and Severus smiled in their own way, he was asleep with a smile on his face, and anyone who knew the child would recognise it as a smile of relief. And in that moment Hermione felt very guilty for not being conscious.

But the out right look of relief that had been on Severus' face was almost worth the guilt, because she now knew that he did care.

Hermione realised when she was faced with his possible demise that the feelings that had been growing between them over the last few years, the ones that had started as friendship now went much deeper, and even though it was terrible to think of the circumstances, everything had come to a head because of this little boy Devlyn.

The next forty eight hours consisted of a lot of talk, coffee and sleep. They talked about how Hermione had been able to heal Severus, and came to the conclusion she had been given some sort of magical inheritance, that helps her speed up the healing process of ones body. They also agreed that this great power had been influencing her decisions over the years, and thus it was destiny that she went into healing for a career.

Severus told Hermione that he was once again in the good books of the Dark Lord by informing him that the old manipulative codger Dumbledore was staring to get suspicious of where his loyalties lay, so he had to prove it without making it look set up. He informed the Dark Lord that it had worked and even though it had taken him some time to recuperate from his extensive wounds that his fellow Death Eaters left it had served its purpose and he was once again welcomed with open arms to all the order meetings.

The fact that it was done for a good reason, and that the Dark Lord was happy about the end result didn't stop him from dealing out a large amount of punishment, including many doses of the Cruciatus Curse, a few slicing and burning hexes and the occasional bout of being used as a muggle boxing bag.

He had barley been conscious enough to apperate away from the Dark Lord, and had no idea if he would survive his welcoming back to the Dark Lords ranks long enough to get any useful information.

Now all he had to do was survive an Order meeting and life would once again be quiet, until the next summoning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Devlyn. I am not making money from this or any of my other fics.**

**Chapter Four:**

Over the next month, Severus was called twice, when he returned to the house he was sporting bloodied clothes, muscle spasms and sometimes worse.

Each time Hermione healed him, and each occasion she was unconscious for less and less time. It seemed that with experience and practice came something akin to immunity, to the lows of her new gift.

The three people whom lived full time in the house grew closer as the days went by, Hermione, Severus and Devlyn became a family, they had grown to care and depend on each other.

So the day that a beautiful woman turned up on the doorstep and told them that she was his mother and wanted to take him home, was the first time in years Severus' and Hermione's hearts felt like they were being ripped out of their chest's.

The woman came in, and Devlyn recognised her immediately. And just like any four year old child, as much as he had grown to love and depend on Hermione and Severus he needed and wanted his real mother.

Severus and Hermione were so distraught on the inside that they didn't ask to many questions, and by the time the sunset that night, Devlyn and his belongings were gone, and the house suddenly felt empty and cold.

Severus spent the first hour shut away in his room with a bottle of fire whiskey that seemed endlessly full, and wishing that the Dark Lord would call him so he could forget the pain that was eating him on the inside, even if it meant swapping it for physical pain.

Hermione spent her first hour dry faced, and a little too calm for anyone who had just lost what had become a child to her. She went to the room Devlyn had stayed in and started to pack the things he didn't take with him, his clothes and his toys. But when she picked up a small stuffed puppy dog, the only one that would help Devlyn sleep at night, her last wall fell, and so did she, to her knees. And that's where she sat, holding onto a white and black spotted stuffed dog, rocking back and forth as the tears she was determined not to cry fell quietly.

That's how Severus found her half way through the second hour. She was so quiet in her grief stricken state, that he was unsure at first if she was catatonic, or just really silent.

He sat behind her, his legs on either side of her hips, and placed his arms around her. He understood that she was in pain, and he understood that a lot of it was his fault, he knew she wasn't being silly, and for once he was going to try and fix something without, yelling, screaming, brooding or manipulating it.

In the years to come, neither Severus or Hermione would be able to tell you, how they went from sitting in silence to kissing passionately, the only thing they could really tell you was that they needed to find solace in one another, they needed to make sure that the link they had created over months of living together was still there and growing strong, and the first thing they thought about was physically proving that.

Severus kissed every piece of bare flesh that he uncovered, Hermione ran her hands through his hair and moaned as he hit a sensitive spot behind her ear.

As they stripped each other down to nothing, they learnt what the other liked. It was with a sweat slicked, hot, gasping moment that Hermione bit into Severus' shoulder and he swiftly thrust his aching cock into her, making her arch towards him, sending him deeper into heaven.

Severus pulled Hermione with him as he sat back on his haunches, not once disengaging their bodies. Like dancing, their bodies spoke, and moved as one. Hermione wrapped her legs around his back, and let her head fall back, exposing her neck to Severus, whom nibbled on her jaw, and licked and sucked down her throat, he then began to suck and bite on her collar bone and the soft flesh of her throat right above it.

When Hermione's inner walls began to tremble, Severus knew she was nearly ready. He lowered her back to the ground, placed her right leg upon his shoulder and began to thrust with wild abandonment, and Hermione came with a scream of his name.

When she came down from her climatic high, Hermione and Severus' eyes locked, and the desire and passion he found gazing at him from the caramel depths was enough to send him over the proverbial edge, with a guttural groan Severus climaxed, and moulded his panting self into Hermione's body, making sure to let his elbows take most of the weight.

Hermione and Severus made love many times during the night, and at some stage moved to one of their rooms, and later even made it to the bed.

Just as the sun was peaking over the horizon Severus and Hermione, wrapped around each other, fell into an exhausted sleep, hoping that if only for one day, they could keep the demons away.

**Chapter Five:**

Hermione and Severus were still asleep, naked and entwined in Severus' bed when Dumbledore entered the room intending to find Severus alone.

When Dumbledore saw that Severus was not alone, he assumed the woman was just a whore and decided that neither party should deserve the privacy most would give someone in their position. He was there to talk to Severus his spy and he was thoroughly annoyed that the spy's life did not revolve around his jobs and decided it was time to change that.

He walked back to the door and slammed it so hard that it rebounded off the wall instead of shutting.

Severus and Hermione sprung up in the bed. When Severus realised that they were not alone in the room he handed the sheet to Hermione, who covered herself with it, and then told Dumbledore to get out of the room and meet him in the study for him.

Albus left reluctantly, without recognising the woman whom was sharing Severus' bed and began to plot his next plan of manipulation.

Severus kissed Hermione good morning and advised her to go have a shower and meet him for breakfast.

He was pleased that he had her in his life, and didn't see any reason that either of them should regret the night before.

Hermione was glad about the way Severus was taking the nights events in hand, because she enjoyed the event and the feelings associated with it.

She walked past Severus to the bathroom with a smile on her face, stopping once just in front of him and gave him a very passionate kiss, hoping that it would leave little doubt as to how she felt about him.

"Albus, what is so important that you come in and not only invade my privacy, but also disrespect my belongings by slamming doors, when you had the opportunity to walk over and tap me awake," Severus ground out as he entered the room, not even trying to hide the fact that he was extreamley mad.

"Your privacy is not my concern, what is, is the 'woman' you have in your bed, she is most likely some untrustworthy whore, whom could have killed you during the night, and you don't seem to care that I would lose the only link to information inside Voldemort's camp."

"Well you don't have to worry about the woman in my house, she is trustworthy,"

"I demand that you obliviate her anyway," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Why don't you ask her what she wants," "Hermione, can you come out here please, our esteemed omniscient leader wishes to wipe your memory because he thinks you're a two bit whore," Severus yelled out, laughing on the inside when he saw the expression on Dumbledore's face change radically from all knowing, to rage, to shock and back to rage.

Hermione tried not to laugh, when she heard Severus yell out for her. She could just imagine the look on that old coots face when he put two and two together, and wouldn't be surprised if he came up with five.

The secret of her being back in London, would be secret no more, and the fact that she was sleeping with Severus would be all over the order by dinner time. She would just have to wait for them to either paint her as a poor influenced woman under a potion or curse, or a traitor who was trying to get information from their spy.

Because seriously, who would treat either of them as human beings that had the right, to live and fall in love, or to do anything without being given permission first. Hermione was going to enjoy waking them all up, and watching as they realised everything that they all believed about both her and Severus was going to blow up in their faces.

Hermione walked into the room Severus' voice had travelled from, walked right up to Severus, and kissed him on the cheek whilst she entwined her fingers with his, before looking over to Dumbledore with a smile on her face.

"Morning Albus, what brings you to our humble abode, surely you know it's polite to owl before arriving."

"Ms Granger," Dumbledore nodded briefly before looking back to Severus.

"There is a meeting tonight, be there at six," was all he said before turning around and leaving via floo.

The minute the green flames disappeared, both Hermione and Severus broke out into fits of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Devlyn. I am not making money from this or any of my other fics.**

**Chapter Six:**

Both Hermione and Severus knew that Dumbledore would spin some great story about them, so they decided that they would cut the rumour circulate down to half, by attending the evenings order meeting together.

It was time to face old and new foes and it was time everyone, including themselves, got use to the idea of them as a couple not as two single people.

Hermione dressed in a pair of hip hugging, bootleg black jeans and a green halter neck top. Severus dressed in his usual teaching robes, to let them know that he hadn't gone soft, and could still kill any one of them easily.

They arrived to the meeting early and took seats up in the back, in the shadows.

When the room filled up, they still were unseen. Dumbledore go up to speak to the group and Severus and Hermione got ready to defend and defuse.

So when Dumbledore started to tell the order that Hermione was in London and that he was worried that she may not be as trustworthy as he once thought, Severus and Hermione realised even he didn't know that they were there, because he just dug his own grave.

Severus and Hermione stepped out from the shadows.

"What have I done to give you the impression that I would betray the order Albus?" Hermione asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

The noise in the room ceased and Albus Dumbledore shook off the look of shock before anyone noticed, that is anyone except Severus and Hermione.

"You left us when we needed you!" Harry said from somewhere in the crowd.

"I left, so I could bring something back that would do more good, then learning how to cast an unforgivable, that we incarcerate others for using. Who else, other then Poppy, is going to heal your wounds, because I can guarantee that Poppy, only has two hands, which means one patient at a time. So how does she choose between five fatally wounded people? Which one does she save?"

"Healers from St Mungo's will be there when the time comes!" Another voice spoke up.

"Can you guarantee that, that they can drop the patients they have and any possible cross fire victims, to come help the minority? Because they may not get their until long after the battle has finished!" Hermione replied calmly.

"If all of this is true Ms Granger, then why are you sleeping with our Death Eater Spy, and not staying here with your old friends?" Dumbledore asked, pleased with the groups gasps of shock.

"First, his name is Severus, he is a person, not just your spy, second the friends I used to have, disowned me when I went to school away from London, and third I am with Severus because I love him."

"Considering that you only portkeyed in a few months ago, how can you be sure you love him already?"

Severus was getting impatient and wanted in on the fun of making these people pay for dragging their private lives into the open.

"Hermione and I have been corresponding via owl for the past two years, since she left London, and she came back at my insistence. So before you make any other wild accusation I suggest you get proof, or at least some facts."

It took another two hours to convince the majority of members that neither Hermione nor Severus were working against then, and another forty minutes after that to get Dumbledore to admit he may have jumped the gun.

Dumbledore was furious at himself for not checking to make sure that Hermione wasn't in the room, when he practically accused her of being a traitor to the cause.

And even more annoyed that Severus had come out from the shadows and not only stood by her, but also defended her and their so called relationship.

He was very curious as to where the boy, that Severus saved, had disappeared to and what exactly Hermione was doing for Severus, and the reason he asked her to return to London in the first place.

His plans were disintegrating before his eyes and he knew he would have to stop his out right manipulations and keep working on what he already had in motion, to keep the peace, even if only for a short while.

The days flew by and turned into weeks, which then turned into months.

Hermione had been involved in learning all she could about Severus and trying to convince him that everything in their relationship was a good thing, that she forgot about the other things she would have usually done.

So it was just as shocking to her as it was to Severus, when they stood by the window arguing over the Order, Dumbledore and their relationship, with the sun blaring down on their skin one minute, and the next minute the sun light was gone, and darkness had replaced it.

A night in a day, some would call it, but many realised it was a solar eclipse.

Not but ten minutes later an owl arrived calling them to an Order meeting, and their nasty words and rash reaction still hung in the now bitter air.

When they arrived at the Order headquarters they split up and noticed the rushed feeling of dread and finality that swept over the room, when a frowning, worry line sporting on Albus Dumbledore's face rose and announced that the war had arrived, and the Death Eaters were currently swarming places including, Azkaban, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and last but not least Hogwarts grounds.

Every member of the order took their well known positions via portkeys and apparation, and begun to disable and kill as many of the enemy as possible.

Severus had been surveying his surroundings after his last kill when he witnessed Hermione duelling. He was about to move on and find another victim when he witnessed her get hit with three consecutive hexes and fall to the ground.

He was about to move over their when she didn't get back up, but was caught off guard by another Death Eater and was drawn away from Hermione and into another fight, all he could do was hope and pray that she would still be alive when he got to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Devlyn. I am not making money from this or any of my other fics.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Tears rolling down his face he lifted her into his lap, and tried to stop her from speaking. But his stubborn little lioness always had to have the last word.

"Shh, please, don't use your energy speaking, help will be here soon," He whispered to her, as he caressed her bloodied face.

Her eyes started to glaze over with unshed tears, trying to speak was a lot harder then she had thought at this moment. She smiled at him, to let him know that it would be ok, but it was replaced quickly with body shuddering coughs.

He pulled her closer to his chest, as he witnessed her coughing up blood once more, and for the first time in his life he prayed and begged the gods not to take her from him, to let her live.

They looked into each others eyes and he told her once more it was going to be ok, even though he knew deep down, that it wasn't going to be anywhere near ok.

He put his head closer to her head, when he realised she was trying to talk again, knowing telling her not to, would do no good.

"I..I Love…You."

The words made it to him, as her eyes rolled back into her head, the last breaths left her body, and her heart no longer beat in unison with his own.

"Please, no Hermione, please."

"Bring her back, I need her, Bring her back," He screamed the darkened sky above him.

As if the sky had heard him the clouds parted and the ground began to shake.

With the sound of thunder and the flashing lightning, the figure of a woman appeared in front of Severus.

"Severus Snape, the day you decided my sons life was more important then your own, was the day a debt of life was cast upon us. The gods and goddesses of life, love and good will have been looking down on you for the time that you may need us. Today is that day and the debt that I owe you will be repaid."

The Goddess Hecate stood over Severus and Hermione. To any of the onlookers it would have been said that the goddess had blown a kiss at the grieving Severus and dead Hermione. All Severus saw was a small gold light, blown from the lips of a goddess, enter that of his dead love, and breathe renewed life into her body and soul.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked straight into those of her love.

"Am I in heaven? If I am, I don't want to leave, you are here and I don't feel anymore pain, I love you Severus."

Severus looked up to the goddess.

"Thank you."

Hecate nodded and smiled at the feeling of love that radiated from the couple.

"Devlyn sends his love." And with that and another crack of thunder she was gone.

Severus looked back down at Hermione, tightened his embrace on her and then pulled her lips to his, letting every emotion flow through him and into the most intense kiss of his life.

Everything would be alright, Hermione would be alright.

Severus and Hermione spent the next few days after Voldemort's defeat in a small cabin Severus owned, out in the middle of nowhere. It was peaceful, and gave them the opportunity to show each other how much they loved each other without the worry of being interrupted.

They knew people would be upset at them for not staying to clean up. But they had, had enough of destruction and death and needed to move on with life.

The night before they were due back to London, they decided to take a relaxing bath.

Hermione lit some candles and turned on some soft music, as the bath started to fill. She then lit candles in the bedroom, stripped off her clothes and lay in waiting for Severus to return from sending off an owl.

Walking into the bathroom, the first thing he noticed was that she had lit candles instead of using the main light.

The second thing he noticed was the scent of vanilla and rose wafting through the air.

The third thing he noticed was that Hermione was absent from the bath tub.

Before he got the chance to worry or to even turn around he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, and the hands attached start to unbutton his shirt.

When the last shirt button had been pulled through its hole, the hands slowly removed the shirt; familiar lips started planting open mouthed kisses on his back as soon as his bare skin was revealed.

The moment his shirt hit the ground the hands slid down the front of his body, applying a slight amount of pressure when they roamed over his increasing bulge.

Severus Snape felt powerless, and did the only thing left to do, he moaned.

Not knowing how he had been oblivious to the fact he had been stripped of his pants and boxers, he watched as the hands that had been on his body disappear and the woman whom they were attached to come into view, allowing his eyes to possessively roam her naked form.

Hermione took his hand and led him to the bath, both of them taking their time to sink into its hot depths.

She made sure to sit behind, something she had started doing after she had watched the movie pretty woman. It gave her the most skin on skin contact. She could touch, taste and feel more of him.

He sat between her legs, his head rested on her shoulders.

She grabbed a soft wash cloth and started to wash him down, slowly rubbing in the soap over his body in a circular motion, then rinsing it off with her hands.

After washing him down, head to foot, they lay in the bath for a while. Not talking, just being.

Hermione started smoothing back his hair with one hand, the other snaking down to rub shapes on his abdomen.

The soft sensual caresses were starting to have an effect on him, so as soon as the hand was in reach, he picked it up, raised it to his mouth and grazed her knuckles with his teeth.

He turned in the bath, splashing water over the edge as a result, but not really caring, as long as it kept him between her legs.

He pushed himself up her body creating a slight friction between them, and groaned as his hardening penis brushed over her clit.

He slid one of his hands up her body and gripped the back of the tub so that he didn't slip.

The other hand sunk into the water and under Hermione's back and lay it on the base of her spine for a moment before sliding it up the middle of her back making her shiver and arch into him.

His hand kept moving until it reached the back of her neck and his fingers automatically tangled themselves into her hair, and pulled her head closer to his so he could take possession of her lips with his passionately.

Knowing her body would be ready for him; he slid his fully erect penis into her and started a slow and enticing rhythm, eliciting a moan of appreciation from both of them.

With the need for oxygen he removed his lips from hers and spread barely there kisses over her throat while catching his breath, and started to add some force to his thrusts, letting Hermione's panting, whimpering and moaning give him the knowledge of what her body wanted.

"Oh God Severus, deeper, harder please baby," Hermione moaned.

Severus stilled his thrusts and pulled out for a moment, reached to his side and pulled one of her legs out of the water and placed it onto his shoulder then thrust forward sheathing himself fully, and almost growled his appreciation of the new angle.

He started to forcefully thrust into her again and again, moaning and growling. Hermione started to scream his name as she climaxed, and Severus followed her over the edge, whilst bitting into her shoulder, marking her as his.

"Mmm, that was very nice my dear, shall we adjourn to the bedroom?" Severus asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Uh ha, that would be good. I'm kinda tired luv,"

Severus lifted himself out of the bath, picked up his wand and cast a quick drying spell on himself, then repeated the same actions with Hermione. Once they were both dry Severus picked up Hermione and carried her into the bedroom, then lay her on the bed. He walked over and stoked the fire before joining her in the bed, once under the covers, he reached out and pulled Hermione's body against his own, kissed her on the shoulder, took a deep breath relishing in her scent and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Chapter Eight:**

Five years after the defeat of Voldemort, Hogwarts was holding somewhat of a reunion ball.

A night, when everyone whom had been present on the night five years prior, when the Dark Lord Voldemort was slain, could celebrate.

Hermione was just putting on the finishing touches to her outfit when the clock chimed seven.

"I'm so nervous luv!" Hermione stated.

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Because I have not seen any of these people for five bloody years, that's why!" She said, sighing in frustration as if her answer was obvious.

"Well, we could always have some fun! To take your mind off the nerves of course,"

"Yes of course, what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts wearing a beautiful green dress that hugged every curve and silver strappy heels that accentuated her legs. Her hair hung down her back in wild silky curls.

She walked through the doors of the Great Hall, and spotted Severus Snape immediately. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a green silk shirt. His hair was pulled back, and he was sporting a small amount of trimmed facial hair.

If you didn't know him like the back of your own hand, you would never recognise him, or the twinkle of mischief in his eye as he smirked at her.

Within twenty minutes, there were a group of women circling Hermione. Every woman there was telling her, or more like bragging to her about their lives, their successes, their families, everything they assumed that she did not have.

When asked where Hermione's husband was she smiled nervously.

"He's around here somewhere, probably just stepped out."

The women that were still surrounding her, laughed.

"Oh it's ok Hermione, you don't have to make up stories, you have plenty of time to meet the right man!"

Hermione smiled tightly, "I already have a husband, thank you,"

"Well what does he do for a living?"

"He owns and runs the biggest potions and spells research company in the world, and I have my own mediwitch practice that I run part time!"

Hermione could tell that not one of the group believed her, and couldn't wait to see their faces when they were proven wrong, about the impression they had of her.

"Why, only part time Hermione?" One of the women asked.

"Because she likes to spend way too much time spoiling our sons," Severus stated as he came up behind the women and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Now if you will excuse us, my wife and I have an appointment with the dance floor."

With that, both Hermione and Severus Snape moved towards the dance floor, not even trying to hold in their smirks.

Every woman that had been talking to Hermione, tried to figure out who the 'hot' guy was, that had insisted he was her husband.

Not two minutes after one of the women asked, a house elf was walking by and had heard the women trying to figure out the mystery that had plagued many of the guests during the night, so he stopped.

"Would you like to know who they are?"

"Yes! Do you know?" The women asked, hoping to have all their questions answered.

"Well let me tell you a story!"

Four years ago, Miss Hermione Granger got married to Lord Severus Snape, a year later Lady Hermione Snape gave birth to twin boys, who are named, Master Bodyl Ezekial Snape, and Master Kael Devlyn Snape. Lord Snape owns the biggest potions and spells research company in the wizarding world, and Lady Snape, looks after the little ones and cures the ill, just as they were destined to do.

And it all happened because of the shared love they had for a little boy named, Devlyn.

When the elf finished telling the story of Devlyn, and his Goddess mother, the debt of life and how Severus had begged to have Hermione back when she died at the final battle, up until the present day, not a single face in the crowd of women was dry.

And when the crowd dispersed, they realised that Severus and Hermione Snape were no where to be found. In later years they would find that Severus and Hermione turned up to the one ball at Hogwarts every five years after, they talked to no one. They danced all night and left.

What they didn't realise was, that when they left, they made their way to the place where Hermione both lost and gained her life in a matter of minutes. They sat and they held each other for hours, and when the clock struck the exact minute that Hermione had been brought back from the dead, Devlyn and his mother Hecate appeared and caught up on the five years past.

And every time they left, they realised just how lucky they really were, that they had been given the second chance to live life, and how a debt of life had given them that chance.

THE END.


End file.
